


Call Me Sir Benedict...Lord Cumberbatch Is Also Accepted...

by Everything_Beautiful



Series: Cumber-Smut Works [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Original Work, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Agressiveness, Angry Benedict Cumberbatch, Blue Eyes, Brunette-Batch, Choking, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Benedict Cumberbatch, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Eye Contact, French Kissing, Hair Pulling, Hot Brunette, I'm SO (NOT) Sorry, Love, Love Bites, Neck Grabbing, Neck Kissing, POV Original Female Character, Pet Names, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Ruthless Benedict Cumberbatch, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stripping, Swearing, Teasing, This Is STUPID, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Beautiful/pseuds/Everything_Beautiful
Summary: Benedict Is finished filming 'The Hollow Crown' for a while. He's wired, feisty and still half in his brutal character of King and thinks he can still rule whatever...and WHOever he wants. His costume fitter faces the brutal truth of that when she catches his eye merely the wrong way.Short Smut, enjoy!Inspired by listening to "Earned It" From Fifty Shades Of Grey and THIS image:https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8e/4e/6c/8e4e6c7978ca6dc3404856f2c3526e34.jpg





	Call Me Sir Benedict...Lord Cumberbatch Is Also Accepted...

Trying to get my head straight, I threw on my black Capri leggings and a plain white T-shirt, my typical work outfit for the day. I had just finished the outline of Mr.Cumberbatch's new costume when I heard a sharp knock at my door. "It's Open!" I called, and I heard the door fly open. It was James, one of the cameramen who gave messages from the director. "Ms.Sanderson, Cumberbatch will be in here for his fitting after his scene, but he's kinda...um-" He was interrupted by a loud voice from outside. "NO!" I heard Mr.Cumberbatch's voice boom from outside my room. I crept to the door frame and peeked out carefully. Benedict was having one of his raging tantrums, which happened when he wasn't pulled out of character quick enough. He was very very sweet 98% of the time, but you know how actors get under the pressure of 'becoming' their given character. Since he is playing a completely merciless king, It's actually quite dangerous to try and flat out pull him from character. He was still in his king's attire that I had designed, looking ravishingly handsome and rouge in his robe, the tawny shillings that I had sewed on looked stunning. His brown hair flattened against his head made him look sorta cute, his eyes a stunning Pacific green.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly he looked at me, staring straight into my eyes. They were completely wild, a stormy green color tinted with a drop of blue. I froze in place, shaking in my shoes and completely unable to look away from him.  He then looked back to the camera as the credit music played and the lights went out for a split moment or two. Had he really looked at me that way? Or was it simply for the scene? My head spun wildly as I shut the door, holding the left side of my neck, which had stiffened from holding myself in place. "CUT! Great job Ben! You're on again in an hour and a half. EVERYONE CAN BREAK!" I heard The 3rd cameraman yell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I sat back down at my desk gingerly, skimming through unused outfit ideas for the series and trashing whatever I didn't think was the proper fit for the time period. There was one outfit that I was expected to wear that I liked, so I put it off into the keep pile. Since I was cast as an extra slave and or servant to the brutal king, my name was right next to his during the credit roll, which surprised me even more than my family. The outfit itself had the same colors of Benedict's eyes in it: Pacific green, light blue, mint green, and to top it off it was fashioned with some white and black corset strings. It flowed outward and slightly curved in. It was complete with a hoop ring choker, and gold looped earrings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I smiled at it, proud of my work and giddy to try it on. Bringing it over to the counter where I usually would start sewing and fashioning the outfits I drew I started up my machine and began to work my magic. After about 45 minutes into sewing, I had the actual basics of the dress done, the shaded, colored fabrics now finally perfectly placed and coordinated. A sudden sharp knock at my door stunned me out of my work mode as I swiftly spun around on my heel. "Open!" I called out and turned back around as the door slowly creaked open. I could hear footsteps growing ever closer from behind me. I turned around again, taking in a shaky breath as I was now faced with an aggressive Benedict Cumberbatch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You...You are something...different." He said in his deep, rich baritone voice. He looked me up and down, a hunger in his eyes was present...and it wasn't satisfied. I shook in my shoes as he drew nearer and nearer until he was practically on top of me. "M-M-Mr. Cumberbatch...I-I-" He was quick.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In mere moments he had me pinned down on my sleepaway bed for when I worked long nights and was too tired to drive stomach up. He wagged his finger slowly and placed one of his large, firm hands on my thigh. In 2 swift motions of his other free hand, he threw off my Capris and my shirt, leaving me feeling exposed but not uncomfortable with him. He then stared at my undergarments for what felt like an eternity. I always wore lacy, ribboned undergarments for my own comfort and confidence. He grinned like a predator and shook his head slightly as he looked me up and down, licking his lips hungrily. "Tsk Tsk Tsk...You're a naughty, naughty little girl, aren't you?" He whispered into my ear, letting me go momentarily to undo his own outfit. He went down to his briefs and got back next to me, pulling me in between his legs. He pulled my face towards his and practically devoured my lips in a kinky liplock, fumbling around my curves roughly. "Benedict I-" I moaned into his lips but he then grabbed my throat roughly and squeezed, choking out whatever was left of the breath that was in me. He stared into my eyes, his own eyes crisp and now an icy, minty green.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No No No Darling...Call me Sir Benedict...Lord Cumberbatch is also accepted...Now then, come and climb here into my lap, naughty little girl...." He snarled fiercely. Yes, Ben-Sir Benedict." I quickly corrected myself before it was too late. I moved closer to him nervously, and he slid me over his thighs until I was pressed right against his hard erection. My eyes went wide and I looked away, flustered and blushing. He began to grind himself against the small in-between of my legs slowly, deliberately making me want him more, letting me feel what his brief fabric was constraining and what was underneath. Eventually, I was panting breathlessly into his chest, whining for more contact. He pulled his hands from my curves and hooked his index fingers into the slits of my panties, tugging them down and around my knees. He grinned, eyeing me up and down maliciously. "Oh look at how fucking wet you get for me, I love the way it runs down your beautiful thighs." He rumbled, rubbing the side of my inner thigh with his thumb. I let a soft moan trickle from my lips uncontrollably, shocked at the fact that I had completely given up my control over my own body so quickly. He let out a low laugh as I quivered under his touch, scared but desperate for more of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I felt as if I was in a scene from Fifty Shades Of Grey as I was touched and felt up all over, loving every moment of Benedict's hands being on my body. He then slowly slid down his briefs, revealing his pulsing, throbbing and erect cock. My eyes widened as I laid eyes on it. It was extremely large, and since I was a virgin I didn't think I could handle it. He rubbed it up and down with his free hand, pointing it to me. "You want this cock, baby? You want this thick, long cock here? Huh? Do you?" He coaxed me with his deep husky voice and rubbed himself just a little bit little slower, teasing me again. I was not used to being teased and I hated it. I nodded a little, blushing harder and looking away. "Oh. Tsk Tsk Tsk...I don't think you want it bad enough, your gonna have to prove me wrong, little girl." He growled slyly, letting his length go and having it stand freely. I hesitantly reached my hand over and took it, a groan escaping from his lips. I began to stroke it a little more confidently, grinning smugly. "Yesssssssssssssssss...That's it." He hissed and rolled his head back on the headboard, groaning some more. I stroked him a little faster, and within a few seconds, he came all over my hands.  I grabbed my shirt from off the floor and wiped it off, fearing touching anything else with my hands until they were wiped. I threw it back down, only to be grabbed by the neck and pulled into another liplock, his tongue swirling around my mouth cavity. He unhooked my bra and let it slip off me, using one of his hands to play with one of my erect nipples, pinching and rolling the bud between his index finger and thumb. "Sir...." I gasped out, shutting my eyes from the slight pain. “You're MY little slut. Do you understand me little girl? You. Are....Mine..." He barked into my ear, pinching me even harder. Benedict went from pinching to kneading my breasts roughly, grabbing and pulling on them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I felt his other hand slip in between my legs, his large fingers lingering at my clit folds, toying with the outside of it. I suddenly felt a sharp pain as he inserted a finger up inside of my heated core,which was now hot and wet with desire. I yelped out in fright as he removed his hand from my breast and put it over my mouth. "Shhhhhh...Not a sound out of you." He snarled and proceeded to thrust his finger deeper inside my core. I moaned into his large hand that covered my mouth, my eyes still closed as I felt his wet tongue on my nipple, swirling his tongue around the bud and then sucking on the entirety of it. He left it red and swollen as he removed his hand from my mouth and replaced it with his own, plunging his tongue into my mouth once more. "Sir Benedict...NnghGHH" I muttered into his lips, as I climaxed onto his fingers. Benedict sucked the juices from his fingers anxiously and grinned at me. "Delicious." He stated simply.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He got up on his knees with his cock in my face and held it up,stroking it lightly. “Suck.....NOW.”  
He demanded,pushing himself through my lips and down my throat. I gagged quickly,sending vibrations through his length. I swirled my tongue on his tip for awhile and soon began to deep throat him,taking him all the way down my cavity. He thrusted his hips into my face,shoving his cock deeper down into my throat. “Oh fuck I’m gonna cum.” He moaned out shakily and soon came down my throat,holding me by my hair so I would swallow all of him. He kept it in my mouth for about a solid minute, his balls hitting my upper chin with every thrust he made into my mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He then repositioned himself, aligning his length with my entrance. He slowly slid himself into me, his large hands now gripped tightly on my over-sized hips as he set me down on his cock. I bit back a loud scream only able to muster a small squeal as his entire length filled me. He let out a loud moan as he adjusted himself inside of me, my inner walls clamping down around his size. “Oh fuck your so tight...what a lovely little virgin you are. I’m so glad I’m the first to break that desperate,aching,throbbing little pussy wide open....” He hissed as he felt me around his length. "Oh good god,mmmmmmm...What a good cock-taking slut you are. So fucking gorgeous." He began to slide back out, my walls not letting up on him. Benedict then thrusted himself all the way back in, but much harder this time. My wetness covered the base of his cock as he did this about three more times until it stopped hurting, gripped onto my hips the entire time. He began to pound himself into me ruthlessly, pulling my hair to make me go down faster on top of his length.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Scream for me, my little slut! SCREAM!" He barked fiercely as he drove himself deeper inside of me. Waves of pure euphoria flooded my brain as I panted breathlessly, riding his cock. " FUCK ME HARDER LORD CUMBERBATCH!" I screamed, knowing the set was empty as of 15 minutes ago, and he did just that. He was relentless and brutal, thrusting himself so deep I hit the hilt of his shaft. "WHOSE MY DIRTY LITTLE COCK TAKING SLUT?" He roared at me, looking into my eyes with a wild expression embedded in his face. "I am!" I cried, feeling the bulk of his cock hitting my sweet spots with almost every thrust he made. Benedict was grinning wildly when I opened my eyes, reacting to the facial expressions I was making as I headed for my climax. He was ready too as he pulled out and came all over my lower stomach. Breathless and shaking I collapsed into his lap, gasping for air. He stroked my hair gently and pulled me closer to face him at eye level. "You were bloody amazing...My naughty little girl." He cooed, kissing my forehead. I inhaled deeply and smiled a little. "Thank you.." I said a little shy-like. I got a new baby blue T-shirt from my own wardrobe and put my bra back on, putting the shirt on over it. I hiked up my black Capris and gave Benedict his new outfit. "Here you go, Lord Cumberbatch," I said smugly, giving him a quick little wink as he changed into it. "Thank you, Princess." He replied slyly, winking back as the bell rung for the cast to come back on set. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

//THE END//


End file.
